


Diamonds

by anotherblight (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Switchblades and Gym Class AU, sbgc au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anotherblight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were nights when the skies shine brighter than the boys had ever imagined. New stars seemed to appear whenever they cast their gaze upwards. On nights like these they would gather blankets and drive to the school’s baseball diamond allowing James and Lawrence to knock a ball across the field.</p><p>Some nights they would forget the baseball and all join in on a game of kickball. The soft kickball assured that there would not be any lasting injuries that lead (inevitably) to weeks of guilt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://mikewazowskitakesafall2008.tumblr.com/post/141692961018/diamond-listen-i-had-an-idea-forgot-it-and

There were nights when the skies shine brighter than the boys had ever imagined. New stars seemed to appear whenever they cast their gaze upwards. On nights like these they would gather blankets and drive to the school’s baseball diamond allowing James and Lawrence to knock a ball across the field.

Some nights they would forget the baseball and all join in on a game of kickball. The soft kickball assured that there would not be any lasting injuries that lead (inevitably) to weeks of guilt.

Matt took these nights as an opportunity to play the unfortunate role of silent referee. His heart held no bias and he replaced calling rules with general motions. Nights drew on and eventually he would grow tired of watching grandiose cheering from the boys dispersed across the field.

His eyes would slip closed as James scooped Sean up into a hug after the small boy ran a home run. His head would droop as Lawrence dipped Joel into a kiss because he caught the ball after Bruce’s kick. His breathing would slow as Adam and Bruce playfully shoved at each other while waiting at the same base.

Matt would sleep on the bench until sluggish kicks became too frequent for the games to continue.

* * *

The games started happening more frequently as the weather got milder and the nights became warm. Weeks passed and a routine had formed. The boys picked sides as easily as picking flowers, and eventually Matt found a permanent spot on the wooden benches.

Nights went by and a nagging ache grew in his stomach, a feeling he would keep a secret out of habit.

So Matt swallowed it down, barred his teeth, and continued to throw signals instead of allowing his voice to be lost in the dark of night.

They cheered and Matt would force a grin.

Adam would call it a night and they would drive back to basecamp. And eventually Matt would drive back with only the crackling voice of a radio host sharing stories of old romance as company in the empty truck.

* * *

James threw an arm over Bruce’s broad shoulders as the couple tangled together on the couch.

 _“Anyone want to go play at the diamond tonight?”_ James asks the room of boys.

The question was greeted by a chorus of positive answers.

A hurricane of movement shuffled Matt around until he was alone on the couch.

* * *

Matt waited a beat and a trail of boys stomped out of the house. The door clicked shut and Matt sat staring at an empty TV listening to the rush of blood in his ears.

The slam of the front door opening again jarred Matt out of his daze. Sean turned the corner and spotted the small boy perched on the couch.

_“Aren’t you coming Matt?”_

He let out a soft ‘no’ but smiled, letting the other know he would be okay. Sean didn’t hesitate to smile back and let the door slip closed behind him.

The purr of engines softened and Matt knew he was alone.

There was no difference from sitting alone on the dry wooden benches and sitting on the ripped couch in the basecamp.

* * *

Matt let himself to crumble under the ghostly presence of missing boyfriends. He curled in on himself as tears soaked into the fabric sofa. Only echoing hiccups would slip through his lips, which in turn would mix guilt with the lonesome ache in his stomach. Guilty that words were so easily lost on tongues that kept too many secrets.

Matt’s tears dried with no sounds to continue to draw them out. There was no comfort in the silence he so often clung to. He sought out the radio that gathered dust on a lone bookshelf.

Too often the floors of Adam’s house became comforting to the lost boys. This night was no different as Matt curled on his side soaking in the scent of grass and candle smoke from Lawrence’s sweater, a hug he longed for that wouldn’t come for several hours.

A familiar static voice chased away the silence.

* * *

Matt was drawn out of a sleep void of dreams by the calming sounds of acoustic music playing on the radio.

The house was quiet and if it wasn’t for the surprise of discovering a quilt haphazardly draping his curled body, Matt would’ve thought he was still alone in the house. The only light was a dim glow coming from a desk lamp on the other side of the living room.

He appreciated that no one tried to wake him, but that small nagging feeling pulled and he began to feel even more tired than when he had originally fallen asleep on the floor.

Matt stood with the blanket draped over his shoulders and made his way to the bedrooms seeking comfort and an actual place to sleep for the night. The master bedroom held Adam, Lawrence, and Joel. He stood in the doorway contemplating forcing his way between the larger boys that were laying on either side of the bed but decided to find the others rather than risking waking anyone.

Tired eyes found Bruce, James, and Sean in the second bedroom. Their limbs tangled with blankets making it nearly impossible to find a spot to fit.

Matt suspected he should have been surprised, but his heart reminded him that the six boys fit together perfectly.

He climbed his way onto the mattress in the garage and the smell of lingering paint fumes lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

Soft snoring woke him up again to a garage now filled with warm sunlight. An arm was slung around his side, pulling his waist so he’s pressed tight against someone’s pelvis and chest.

 _“You looked lonely,”_ Lawrence’s hot breath whispers against Matt’s neck.

Matt nods and rolls over to face Lawrence.

_“Why didn’t you want to come out last night?”_

Matt shrugs and closes his eyes again prompting Lawrence to press soft kisses to his eyelids.

The thick smell of coffee coupled with the soft bass of music drifts through the closed door to the house.

 _“Time?”_ Matt whispers under his breath.

_“Late enough that the sun is warm.”_

* * *

The two remain under the protection of the quilt until Lawrence lets out an audible sigh and sits up.

_“Do you want me to get you some tea?”_

Matt nods, shifting his head against the pillow causing his hair to stick up at alternating angles.

As Lawrence stands Matt gets a sinking feeling that Lawrence would never return with comforting warmth. Lawrence would just leave him alone in the garage, again. He would be left and dust would settle on the quilt like he was a forgotten toy. He wouldn’t – couldn’t - shout out that he was still waiting for Lawrence to return and would in turn be forgotten.

He reaches a hand out from the quilt to grab the hem at Lawrence’s ankles to stop the boy from leaving.

_“Matt?”_

He pulls the quit over his shoulders and takes a hold of Lawrence’s large hands to be guided toward the kitchen.


End file.
